A Bleached Melody
by Senna711
Summary: What happens when three mermaid princesses move to Karakura! What happens when they decide to help a certain someone with their love life! What could happen! Sorry to those who read B:PPP, hopefully I can make up with this.
1. Welcome to Karakura Mermaids!

**Hey everybody what's up?! I'm really sorry I couldn't finish my first story BLEACH:PICHI PICHI PITCH. This stroy couldn't be done due having no time and no more imagination with Sarina. However, I've come up with a new story! Yes a crossover. And yes a crossover with Mermaid Melody and Bleach! A crossover between a shojo and shonen anime/manga!  
What are the odds of what might happen! This time its different with all the original characters from both series! But of course there will be romance! Please be nice and love it! This one is really interesting so I'll finish it! =)**

**Luchia: Alright let's start this with a Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!**

**Ichigo: Bankai!**

**Me: Just stop it you guys....**

* * *

**Welcome to Karakura Mermaids!**

"Awwww! Why did Nikora make us move? I don't like this place and I wanted to be with Kaito!" said Luchia.

"Stop crying! I'm sad too! I wanted to be with Nagisa the rest of the school year." said a mad Hanon.

"Shut up you guys! We're doing Nikora-san a favor!" said an annoyed Rina.

"Aren't you the least sad about being seperated from Masahiro-kun? Neee Rina?" bothered Hanon. Rina blushed madly.

"Masahiro-kun said he would be fine. I've got nothing to worry about." said Rina.

"Ehh??????? when did you start using 'kun' on his name Rina?" asked Luchia.

"**It's early in the morning so let's find the high school we're supposed to go to!**" yelled Rina blushing madly.

It had been a couple of months the world was saved by the seven mermaid princesses of the seven seas by the lonely and saddened angel named Michel. Peace was back in the world. Luchia, Hanon, and Rina decided to stay in the human world once more to stay with their loved ones. They knew that one day they would have to return to the ocean. Caren, Coco, Noel and Seira went back to continue building thier kingdoms in the sea. Peace had finally come into the lives of our three princesses until the day Nikora told them to go to another city.

It was an early Monday morning. Luchia, Hanon and Rina, three of the mermaid princesses form the North Pacific, North and South Atlantic Oceans were forced to move to a small city by the name of Karakura-cho the day before. Nikora Nanami, as owner of the Pearl Baths, decided to see if the business would be an even bigger success if it spread. She had bought a small building with an apartment on top of the place. Nikora had sent the three girls to see if business would be successful in the new city. She didn't go because she had to take care of the original Pearl Baths. But of course, Luchia, Hanon, and Rina had to go to school. She had originally sent Luchia by herself but sent Hanon and Rina to keep her company and help out. She was sort of Hanon and Rina's guardian as well. Half of the school-year had passed but she decided it was okay anyway. With going to a new city, you had to go to a new school.

"So what school are we going to?" asked Luchia.

"Well according to Nikora-san, we're all going to Karakura-cho High School and we're gonna be in the same class." said Rina.

"That's perfect. We'll be together!" exclaimed Luchia.

"I wonder of the uniforms are cute. Maybe the boys are too? Kya!" yelled Hanon.

"I doubt it...." said Rina quietly.

---------

When the tree girls arrived at their new school, they were given their own uniforms and sent to change in the bathrooms. Much to Hanon's love of sailor-suits, Karakura didn't have one.

"I guess this is cute..." said Hanon

"Stop complaining Hanon. You're complaning much more than I am!" yelled Luchia.

"Putting the uniform subject aside, I wanna see how Rina looks like!" exclaimed Hanon.

"Yeah! She usually doesn't wear skirt or dresses! So today she's definitely gonna look nice in this uniform!" said Luchia.

Both pink and blue mermaid princesses imagined the beautiful Rina in the girl uniform.

"You guys! C'mon! We have to go to class." yelled Rina from a distance.

"RINA!" they both yelled.

As Rina came out of one of the stalls, she came out with a boy's uniform. Luchia and Hanon were shocked and sad to see she was wearing a white collar shirt and grey pants. A boy's uniform?

_Eh???????_

Rina just looked at both of her friends and saw their expressions.

"W-w-why arewn't you wearing the gorl's uniform?!!!!" asked Hanon.

"Well they didn't have my size and I sort of like this. It feels more comfortable." said an honest Rina.

_What are you a crossdresser? _thought both Luchia and Hanon.

* * *

"I-CHI-GO!" yelled Keigo juming into the substitue shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Good morning Keigo." said Ichigo plainly as he hit him with his school bag.

"Why are you so mean to me?!" asked Keigo.

"Moring Chad, Ishida." greeted Ichigo as he met up with them.

"You're even ignoring me!!!" yelled Keigo.

"He's ignoring you because there's no point in listening to you Asano-san." said Mizuiro texting on his cell phone.

"Just shut up!"

It had been a couple of months since Aizen was executed and the Winter War between the Arrancrs and Shingami with the help of the Vizoreds had come to an end. Soul Society was now back to normal as it should've been. Ichimaru and Tousen had died for turning back on Aizen. Ichimaru had died in Matsumoto's arms saying he loved her promising that one day they would met again in another life. Tousen had proudly died in his way of justicebut had left Captain Komamura (A/N:I think that's how you spell his name.) was saved but was almost killed by Aizen during the fight. After the whole trouble was over, Tatsuki, Keigo, and Mizuiro were told everything about Ichigo's powers, the stories of the fights the whole gang went through, and the reasons why Ichigo couldn't tell them anything about this. As for Rukia and Renji, they went back to the Soul Society but Rukia had promised to come a few times and she di fulfill her promise.

Ichigo felt a small light hit on his head and turned around.

"Tatauki!" he said.

"Morning Ichigo, moring guys! Have a good night's sleep?" she said.

"Is that any of your business?" asked Ichigo.

"Maybe, maybe not!" said Tatsuki happily.

"Good morning everybody! Oh Kurosaki-kun! Good Morning!" said Orihime coming into the classroom.

"Inoue, um... good morning!" said the orange haired shinigami.

"Inoue what's wrong?" asked Chad. He saw Orihime fidgeting but she did look kind of happy.

Everybody then turned their faces to her.

"Oh d-d-don't worry! There's nothing wrong. It's just that I heard there were three new students coming in today."

"Pft. New students my ass." said Ichigo.

"It's pretty obvious it could be Kuchiki-san, Abarai-kun, and somebody else Inoue-san. They've only been gone a few weeks." said Uruyu.

"But I didn't see them or anybody from the Soul Society when I came in." said Orihime.

"Maybe they're just waiting for the right moment." said Tatsuki.

"You never know, maybe they're just normal students." said Orihime.

"Alright! Alright! Take your seats everyone!" said Oochi-sensei, the homeroom teacher, coming into the class.

"We've got three new students! They're all girls. You girls can come in now." said Oochi-sensei.

_Girls? Who can they be? _thought Ichigo, still thinking it could be anybody from the Soul Society.

"H-Hai!"

As they all came in, the whole class was amazed. First of all, they were all pretty. Second of all their hair-color was weird. Maybe thyey dyed it. It couldn't be natural for three Japanese (?) girls to have blond, blue, and dark green hair. Were they some of those people from Tokyo that bleached their hair or something?

"I'm Nanami Luchia. Pleased to be here!"

_Why am I lying? I don't wanna be here! Everybody's looking at us weirdly! _thought Luchia.

"I'm Hosho Hanon. Please treat me well!"

_Aw! There aren't any cute guys here! I need to take a second look around just to make sure! I'll have to admit, it's sure gonna be lonely without Nagisa... _thought Hanon.

"I'm Touin Rina. Pleased to meet you all." said Rina.

_Strange... I feel weird like some kind of pressure but its invisible. Could Hanon and Luchia feel this? I doubt it. They're both airheads. _thought Rina.

Hanon saw most of the guys looking at her and her friends. She smiled seeing that they were blushing.

"Sorry boys but we're taken! Heh heh!" giggled Hanon.

Dream date for boys --- Shattered.

_And I care why? These girls are weird. Why is that one wearing a guy's uniform? _thought Ichigo

"Um...uh....Touin-san! I'm sorry, I can't keep it in but you look like a model!" yelled a student in the back.

"I thought so too!" yelled another.

"Wow! I never thought a girl would look cute in a guy's uniform?" said one boy.

"She is cute!" yelled another boy.

_Uh-oh! Another fan club! _thought Luchia and Hanon. Back at thier old school, Rina was popular for being pretty and many boys and girls gave her love letters and started to form a fan club.

"Quiet down! Your seats should be over there, there, and there! They're all all over the class, but this shouldn't be a problem. I don't care where you sit." said Oochi-sensei.

"Now back to our lesson...." said Oochi-sensei going back to her lesson and writing on the chalkboard. However, the whole class was staring at the new students; even Ichigo and the gang.

When class was over, Luchia, Hanaon, and Rina decided to come together because they felt like outsiders. Suddenly, they felt someone was coming up to them. When they looked, they saw a big-boobed girl.

_Woah! Her breasts are huge! _thought Luchia.

_Aw! I wish mine were as big! _thought Hanon.

_I wonder what she wants.... _thought Rina.

"Hello! I'm not the class president or anything but I would like to welcome you to the class! My name is Inoue Orihime!" said Orihime.

"Oh hello I'm Nanami Luchia! These are my friends, Hosho Hanon, and Touin Rina! You can call me Luchia!" said Luchia. She looked like a new friend.

"You can call me Hanon!"

"Rina is just fine Inoue-san!"

"We really don't care much for formalities when it comes to us! Eh heh heh." giggled Luchia.

"Okay Luchia-san, Hanon-san, and Rina-san!" said Orihime.

"Orihime, what's with you and the formalities? Let go of them a bit!" yelled a black-haired girl behind her.

"Tatsuki-chan! B-but I was-"

"I'm Arizawa Tatsuki! I guess my friend Orihime is trying to invite to you guys to have lunch with us since this is your first day here." said Tatsuki.

"Well if it's an invitation, then we'll accept Arizawa-san!" said Rina.

"Drop the formalities and call me Tatsuki. Right, Rina?"

"Hm. Sure."

"Okay, I'll allow this. You guys can start calling Orihime by her name alright?" said Tatuski.

"Are you okay with that Inoue-san?" asked Hanon.

"Well if Tatsuki-chan says that, I guess it's okay." said Orhime.

"Hey Tatsuki, Inoue!" yelled a guy's voice.

"Kurosaki-kun!" yelled Orihime blushing a bit.

It was an orange-haired guy with a scowl. When the three new students looked at him, he looked kind of scary but when they got a good look at him, he really wasn't. Hanon thought he was sort of cute.

"Yo, what's up Ichigo? Get enough sleep?" asked Tatsuki. She was refering to Ichigo being a Substitue Shinigami who sometimes had to deal with Hollows.

"What do you care? You said you wanted to eat lunch with me yesterday. Why?" said Ichigo.

"What? I can't have lunch with a childhood friend of mine?" asked Tatsuki.

"Since when did you care? I just wanna get away from Keigo."

"Um.. excuse me...." said Luchia.

"Oh sorry Luchia-san. You guys mind if we bring them with us?" asked Tatsuki.

"We won't mind at all." said a back haired boy with glasses behind the orange-haired guy.

"It's alright with me." said a very tan and tall boy from behind him. Was he a foreigner?

"Than it's settled. Let's go on the roof and have lunch before lunch period goes by." said Orihime.

_**Keigo somewhere else....**_

"Ichigo! Where are you?!"

\\\\\\\

"ITADAKIMASU!" they all said before eating.

"{Munch} So... what are you're names again?" said Ichigo.

"U-um s-sure! I'm Namami Luchia."

"Touin Rina."

"Pleased to meet you! I'm the beautiful Hosho Hanon!"

_Okay... _thought Ichigo.

"I'm Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Ishida Uruyu."

"Yasutora Sado."

_Isn't Ichigo a girl's name? _thought Luchia, Hanon, and Rina.

_I thought they were gonna make fun of him. _thought Tatsuki.

"U-um what's your name again?" asked Hanon facing towards Ichigo.

"You didn't hear me? It's Kurosaki Icihgo." answered Ichigo.

"Kurosaki I....chi....go... right?"said Luchia.

"Yeah...." said Icihgo

_Don't laugh! Don't laugh! Don't laugh! Don't laugh! Don't laugh! _thought Luchia, Hanon and Rina.

_Silence......_

"So! Can you tell us why you all moved? I mean why would you wanna move here?" asked Tatsuki breaking the silence.

"Well.. we used to live near the beach. " said Hanon.

"The beach? That seems nice." asked Uruyuu.

"It was actually Luchia's sister Nikora who made us move. She like our guardian." responded Rina.

"We were forced to. **Nobody **can say no to her." said Hanon.

"M-my sister just bought some property here and I was told to see how business would work out!" said Luchia.

"Business? What business Luchia-san?" asked Orihime.

"Umm... it's a bath house...." replied Luchia.

_A bath house? _thought Ichigo.

"What's the name of it Nanami-san?" asked Chad.

"Pearl Baths." said Luchia.

"Wow I can't believe you girls are even working in that yourselves." said Tatsuki.

"Well to tell you the truth, we worked really hard on it! It almost looks like the one back home!" said Hanon.

"True it was hard work but it was worth it. I can't even believe we even did all of that in a day." said Rina.

"If I may ask, why are the baths called Pearl baths?" asked Orihime.

"Back at home, since we lived near the beach, there were lots of sightings of mermaids. I guess that's why." said Luchia.

_Nice save Luchia!_ thought Hanon and Rina.

"Mermaids? Are people stupid? They don't even exist. Seriously, why do people still believe in fairy tales?" said Ichigo.

"Kurosaki, you never know." said Uruyuu.

"Many things are be proven everyday." said Chad.

_A fairy tale?! How can he relate mermaids to a mere fairy tale? _thought Luchia. She felt angered. She was a mermaid and most of all a mermaid princess!

"Sorry Kurosaki-san but your wrong!" said Luchia.

"Luchia!" said Hanon and Rina.

"I don't believe anything until I see it with my own eyes. Where's the proof Nanami-san?" asked Ichigo.

_They're is no reason to get so worked about it. _thought Ichigo.

"Um...that's..." said Luchia. She couldn't tell them that there was living proof right in front of them.

"I know some people who did see!" said Luchia.

"Who? They're probably lying to you." said Ichigo.

"EH???" yelled Luchia.

"Kurosaki-kun! Please stop. There's no point to it." said Orihime. She really hoped that Ichigo wouldn't make a bad relationship with her new friend Luchia.

"Kaito.... Kaito would never lie to me.... Kaito...." said Luchia. She started to remember what Kaito said before their last kiss:

_Luchia... I love you....I will never let go of you...._

"Kaito..... "

"Nanami-san?" said Ichigo.

"Who is Kaito?" asked Tatsuki.

"Heh? D-did I just say K-kaito?!" asked Luchia whose face was getting red.

"Uh yeah..." said Tatsuki.

"What's wrong Luchia-san? You're face is all red!" said Orihime.

"Kurosaki what did you do?" asked Ishida.

"Shut up I didn't do anything! Nanami-san are you alright?" asked Ichigo.

"There's nothing to worry about. I'm sorry I got so worked out Kurosaki-san...." said Luchia.

"Eh?" Ichigo wondered why she was even apologizing.

"Luchia, you're such an airhead, making people worry like that about you." said Rina.

"If you guys are really wondering who Kaito is, he's Luchia's boyfriend back home!" said Hanon simling.

"Hanon!" yelled Luchia.

"What there's nothing to be worried about! I miss Nagisa too! And I bet Rina misses Hamasaki-san!"

"Hanon shut up!" yelled Rina.

"Anyway why don't you tell us more about you? We've already talked about ourselves." exclaimed Hanon who clapped her hands together.

"I am part of the karate team here." said Tatsuki.

"I'm only part of the Arts and Crafts Club like Ishida-kun. Ne?" said Orihime.

"Yes Inoue-san. That is unlike Kurosaki who keeps on his reputation as a delinquent." said Uruyuu.

"Hey! It's not my fault every freaking teacher here thinks that just cause I get into fights. Damn!"

"Ano ne? Kurosaki-kun what do you do? Part of any clubs or anything?" asked Hanon.

"I'm not in anything." said Ichigo.

"Eh???? Why?" said Hanon.

"Why should I give my reasons to you?"

"I'll forget I asked. So what about you Sado-kun?"

"I just play the guitar a bit."

**BING BONG BING BONG**

"Awww! I wanted to know a lot more about you guys! Oh well! There's tomorrow and the rest of the year!" said Hanon.

"Let's go before the teacher gets mad." said Orihime.

"Good call." said Tatsuki.

Everybody got up and started heading for class.

"Kurosaki-san!" Luchia called out.

"Eh? What do you want Nanami-san?" asked Ichigo.

"Please call me Luchia. I just wanted to tell you that, somehow... I'll get you to believe in mermaids!"

"Heh! Is that so?"

"Yup! I definately swear it! You just motivated me. Is that alright Ichigo-san?"

"What's with you naming me like that?"

"Eh heh! Just wanted to make sure that we'll be good friends."

"Whatever."

_What a weird girl..._

* * *

"We'll see everybody tomorrow! Good-bye!" said Luchia.

"Sure! We'll see you tomorrow!" said Orihime.

Everybody started to make thier way. Suddenly Orihime noticed something on the floor.

"Orihime, c'mon! I need to leave now!" yelled Tatsuki.

"Sure! Hold on a minute Tatsuki-chan!" yelled Orihime back.

Orihime picked up the mysterious item. She then noticed it was a pendent, a shell shaped one. What was weird was that it was pink! Sakuragai (Cherry blossom colored shell)? It also had some pink coral in curvy designs on it.

_It's pretty... Whose could it be?_ thought Orihime.

"Orihime I need to go." said Tatsuki. Suddenly, Tatsuki remembered something.

_Wait! Ichigo's still in the building! This may be her chance! _thought Tatsuki with a grin in her face.

"Orihime! How about I leave you here? You could have a chance to be with Ichigo... alone..." said Tatsuki.

Orihime turned to Tatsuki very quickly with a shade of red on her cheeks.

"T-Tatsuki-chan! P-please don't joke about that." said Orihime getting up and turning around. The pendant was gonna fall out of her hands! Orihime quickly caught it but just noticed she lost her balance. She lost her balance. She could brake her ankle!

"Orihime!"

"Watch out!" yelled a voice. Orihime then felt somebody catch her by the shoulders and bring her back up to her feet. Warm hands had caught her.

"Are you alright?" asked the person who had caught her. This voice belonged to a guy. The voice was familiar. Orihime decided to look up to see if it was who she thought it was.

"I'm alright... Ah! KUROSAKI-KUN!" yelled Orihime in surprisement blushing once again.

"Inoue you should stop being clumsy." said Ichigo.

"Well thanks for being the hero of the day Ichigo." said Tatsuki.

"Shut up. I'm not a hero. Anybody could've done it." said Ichigo.

"Hey Ichigo, do me a favor. Walk Orihime home for me?" asked Tatsuki.

"AH! T-there's no need to!" yelled Orihime.

"Uh..." Ichigo didn't know what to say.

"Thanks for the favor Ichigo!" yelled Tatsuki running like she was being chased by the devil.

"HEY TATSUKI!"

"TATSUKI-CHAN!"

_She's really gone. Why did she leave me? I'm so nervous! _thought Orihime.

"Do you know why Tatsuki was acting weird Inoue?" asked Ichigo getting Orihime out of her thoughts.

"U-um who knows?" said Orihime.

There was a quiet moment

"Let's go Inoue! I don't wanna stay here any longer." said Ichigo.

"Y-you don't have to! I'm fine!" siad Orihime.

"It doesn't matter. I really don't care. There's no problem with you right?"

"N-no! I'd love to go on a walk with you!" said Orihime.

As they kept on walking, Orihime decided to bring on a subject to talk about.

"Ne Kurosaki-kun? What did you think of Luchia-san, Hanon-san, and Rina-san?" asked Orihime.

"They're pretty weird to me. I mean their hair color is weird, not that mine is wierd but theirs is weirder. Weird that Luchia-san even believes in mermaids." answered Ichigo.

_Eh? Why did he call her by her name?_

"Who knows if they exsist or not? I mean we didn't believe there were actually things like Hollows or Shinigami until we saw them! A-and there are stories about Shinigami."

"Yeah but mermaids? C'mon! You have to be five to believe in that!"

Orihime giggled.

"What are you laughing about?"

"Oh nothing!"

"What about you Inoue?"

"Eh?"

"What did you think about them?"

"Oh! They're pretty nice people, I think we'll be great friends!" said Orihime smiling. Ichigo looked at her.

"That's so like you Inoue, making friends easily like that." Ichigo closed his eyes and smiled.

"Eh? I guess so. But you're a pretty nice person yourself Kurosaki-kun."

_Your smile... looking at it....makes my heart feel at ease....and happy as well _thought Orihime. She loved Ichigo from the bottom of her heart. Looking at him smile like that just made her happy; even if he didn't love her back.

"Oh yeah! Kurosaki-kun! Look at what I found!" said Orihime showing Ichigo the shell pendant she found earlier.

"Wow. It looks pretty nice. Where'd you get it?" asked Ichigo.

"I found it at school. I think someone lost it." said Orihime.

"Are you gonna take it to school tomorrow?"

"Yes. The owner is probably worried about it. Oh!"

"What's wrong Inoue?!"

"I heard a melody! It sounded like it was coming from somewhere!" said Orihime.

"I didn't hear anything. You sure you heard it? I know you're clumsy but not the type of person to make things up."

_Well I do have to take into account her imagination. _thought Ichigo.

"Yes I'm sure! Oh!"

"What happened now?"

"This pendant. It opens up like a real shell. Wow Kurosaki-kun look at this!"

"Inoue! What is it?"

"This has a pink pearl. Is that even possible?"

"I don't know. What's that sound?"

"That melody again! The one I heard ....it's beautiful.... Is it coming from this pendant?"

"Weird pendent. I've never seena pendant with some kind of music box in it."

The melody was very beatiful. Who could be the owner of this? Orihime look at Ichigo's face which was amazed by looking at the pendant. She smiled looking at him. She was happy being with him.

_Thank you pendant.... You gave me time to be close to Kurosaki-kun...._

**(A/N: The song it's playing is the orgel version of Legend of Mermaid)**

By the time Orihime closed the pendant, the melody disappeared.

"Kurosaki-kun I think we got so caught up with the pendant that I forgot my stop was a few blocks away. Eh heh heh."

"I think your right Inoue. My house is close by here."

Suddenly Ichigo saw a building with a shell on its doors.

_It's a weird bulding... _thought Ichigo.

"Inoue, don't you think that building is weird?"

"Eh? Oh! It's pobably just a design. Let's look at it a bit more!"

"Hey Inoue!" Ichigo chased after Orihime who stopped at the entrance.

"Let's go in!" said Orihime. Ichigo followed. As they opened the door, a bell rung.

"Hello!" yelled Orihime and Ichigo. The place looked new and was decorated with shells on the walls. All of them were seven different colors. There were pink, aquamarine, green, purple, yellow, indigo, and orange. It had a mermaid painting on the wall to their left. They both found an empty counter. There was an arrow sign pointing to the right where there were two seperate doors. Behind the arrow were stairs that lead upstairs to another floor were chained with a sign that said '**No customers beyond this point'**.They yelled once more to see if there were any people. Suddenly they heard voices. Ghosts?

"Uwah! I'm coming!"

"Couldn't you be more quicker?"

"Can't you guys shut up and run faster?"

"We're open! We're open!"

"**WELCOME TO THE PEARL BATHS! HOW WE MAY HELP YOU?!"**

Three familiar heads bowed.

"Luchia-san!" yelled both Orihime and Ichigo

"Eh?" said Luchia raising her head.

"Uwah! Orihime-san! Ichigo-san!"

"Eh?" said Haon and Rina raising their heads.

"So... this is the Pearl Baths! I like it!" yelled Orihime.

"How come you guys are here?" asked Luchia.

"Um... I was walking Inoue home. I live close by." said Ichigo.

"Walking her home I see. Kya ha!" said Hanon.

"It's not what you're thinking Hosho." said Ichigo a little angered.

"Really it isn't!" yelled Orihime with her face red.

"Just ignore her. Now tell us, are you _in_ here out of curioustiy or do you really want to take a bath?" said Rina.

"Oooooo! Together!"

"Um uh no no! Wow one of the the shells look similar to this pendent I found." said Orihime with a red face and quickly taking the pendant out.

"Really?" said Rina worried.

_Impossible... These shells were decorated after our very own....Wait! Wait..why do I feel this thing again? _thought Rina.

"See! Here!" Orihime revealed to the three girls.

"Waaaa! That's mine!" yelled Luchia.

"It is? Ara! Well here you go!" said Orihime with a smile.

"Oh thank you!" said Luchia.

_How stupid am I?! How did I drop it?! This pendant is as important as my life! _thought Luchia.

"Luchia you baka." said both Hanon and Rina.

"How could I ever repay you guys?" asked Luchia.

"Oh there's no need to." said Orihime.

"I know! I'll give you a discount! The next time you come here, you'll get a bath here 90 percent off." said Luchia.

"Like I said, it's not necessary."

"Please accept! I'm begging you." said Luchia grabbing Orihime's hands.

"Okay. If you want me to, I'll accept!" said Orihime.

"Nikora-san is gonna get mad at you." said Rina.

"Eh? Ah! I forgot about her!" said Luchia.

"I'm sorry but I have to go home" said Orihime interuppting them both.

"Oh have a nice trip home!" said Luchia a little confused of what to say.

"I guess I'll get home to. I live in the Kurosaki Clinic a block down just saying in case if something happens."

"Why are you telling us this?" asked Rina.

"We're neighbors aren't we?" said Ichigo.

Rina smiled and looked down closing her eyes, "Well thank you."

"Let's go Inoue."

"Oh sure Kuorsaki-kun."

"Good-bye!" said Lucia and Hanon as both students went through the door.

"Hey let's get to the baths!" said Hanon running into the woman's side.

"Wait for me." said Luchia.

"Why did I feel that pressure?" asked Rina to herself.

"Rina aren't you coming?" said Luchia.

"Oh yeah!" said Rina running.

As both teenagers came out of the bath house, Ichigo asked Orihime could walk her home.

"Ah! N-no you did too much!"

"You sure people could gang up you. I'll walk with you anyway."

_If I ask, she's gonna refuse again. Tatsuki will blame me if she comes with bruises to class tomorrow. _thought Ichigo.

"Kurosaki- kun.." said Orihime quietly walking behind him.

By the time they got back to Orihime's house, it was already dark.

"Kurosaki-kun are you sure you won't get in trouble?" asked Orihime.

"Yeah...probably." said Ichigo.

"I'm sorry...."

"You don't have to apologize Inoue, I did it because I wanted to. See you tomorrow Inoue." said Icihgo walking back to his house

"Oh sure. Good-bye, I'll see you tomorrow."

Ichigo walked back home without a Hollow in sight. Nothing to worry about tonight. He was a regular teenager for today.

* * *

**Woah this is a lot! Hopefully we can get back on track! Mermaids! Shinigami! What could happen! Oh I love the summer...**

**RIP Micheal Jackson. Loved ya and your music! I wish you were still alive! RIP Farah Fawcett. You were so pretty! RIP Billie Mayes (hope I spelled it right). You were so loud in your commercials and I'll never forget that.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	2. A Hollow? A memaid? Eh?

**I am glad this story is so great and awsome!!!! Well to tell you guys the truth, this story is sticking to me! YAY!!!!!**

**For the Pichi Part: I'm using mostly refrences from the manga and some from the anime.**

**For the Bleach Part: I'm using the manga I guess, I'm not using any filler characters like Rinrin.**

**I DO NOT OWN THE ANIME OR MANGA I USED IN THIS FANFIC! MERMAID MELODY BELONGS TO MICHIKO YOKOTE AND PINK HANAMORI and BLEACH BELONGS TO TITE KUBO!**

**It's pretty obvious who the couple is, no flaming or hating. My story, I choose how it goes. }:]**

* * *

**A Hollow? A Mermaid Eh????**

"OH! Going to school is so much fun! I thought this place would've been a boring place but it's actaully fun!" said Hanon.

"Yeah it's fun but I'm a litttle homesick...." said Luchia. Hanon swam straight to her pinching both Luchia's cheeks and pulled them.

"Urahhhh Shtob ib!!!!!!" yelled Luchia grabbing Haon's arm and hair.

"Can't you make the best of it here!!!" yelled Hanon.

"You guys! Stop acting like two little kids!" yelled Rina. They both stopped.

_Why do I always act like I'm thier mom? _thought Rina.

Luchia, Hanon, and Rina were in the water in their mermaid forms taking a bath. This was probably the best time to be in their mermaid forms and not go into that river they usually passed by everyone called the Onose River. About a few days have passed since they all started school in Karakura. Business, you could say, was slowly growing. They had hung out with Tatsuki and Orihime and the guys sometimes. For Luchia and Hanon, they only had to concentrate on the business and school grades. But for Rina, not only did she have to worry about the baths and school, she also worried about the weird pressure she always felt. Yes, that and the weird sounds she heard at night. Those sounds sounded like a screeching, like that of a monster. Was she dreaming?

_Those sounds at night.... What could've caused them? I doubt it could be an animal. _thought Rina

"Ne, Rina?"

"Eh?" somebody had taken her out of her thoughts.

"Rina are you alright?" asked Luchia.

"Um... yeah! Just some thinking I was going through. That's all." she replied.

"You were pretty zoned out. What were you thinking about?" asked Hanon.

"Nothing. It's nothing. I was just thinking about the little girl we saw earlier." lied Rina. But wait, this replacement subject was a little strange too.

"You mean the little girl by the playground?" asked Luchia.

"Yeah. Did you guys notice that thing on her?" said Rina.

"Now that you mention it, she did have a chain in the middle of her chest." said Luchia.

"I thought it was weird but it could've been part of her clothes..." thought Hanon.

"I doubt that could even be part of her shirt. I don't think that there are any type of clothes like that, at least not here." said Rina.

"I remember that there were some people who passed by us when we were talking to that little girl." said Luchia

"What about them?" asked Rina.

Luchia closed her blue eyes and began to speak, "They looked at us with weird faces. Then they avoided us."

""Well to tell you guys the truth..." said Hanon.

"What?!" yelled Luchia and Rina.

"I heard that this place has been nicknamed The Ghost Town. Could we have encountered a ghost?" asked Hanon.

"Ghosts? Are you serious?" asked Rina sarcastically.

"D-don't scare me!" said Luchia.

"W-well if the little girl was a g-ghost, she was kind for one." said Hanon shaking a little but smiling.

"B-but!" yelled Luchia.

"I'm going to bed. There's nothing to be scared about. So stop. Why would ghosts even wear chains? Like Hanon said, even if she was a _ghost_, she was kind for one. But I doubt it!" said Rina drying herself. She left them alone in the baths.

"Geez! What's wrong with her?" said Hanon a little angry.

"Who knows? Rina is always mysterious." said Luchia.

Rina went up the stairs and into her room. Up the stairs of the new Pearl Baths were Luchia, Hanon and Rina's bedroom. There was an extra bedroom just in case if there were any guests. There was a bathroom but it was always occupied by Hanon. The kitchen and living room were down stairs behind the stairs. As Rina entered her room, she hung her towel and went directly into the bed. She then heard those sounds again and ran towards the window. But in a split second, they were gone.

_This time they sounded close by._ _What the heck are those sounds? What's causing them? This town is so weird..._ she thought.

Rina headed toward her bed and layed down. She then turned and looked at the photos on her nightstand. One was with all her friends, the seven mermaid princesses of the seven seas. The other had Masahiro and her together.

"Masahiro...." she whispered. Rina then started to remember about what Masahiro had told her goodbye before she left.

_"Rina, I'm gonna be a bit lonely when you're gone."_

_"Masahiro, are you really sure about that?"_

_"How can I not be so sure?"_

_"I don't know. I just have this feeling.."_

_Cutting her off from her sentence, he kissed her. The soft warmth of his lips soothed her. She in reality wanted to stay here with him and stay in this moment forever. But she knew it couldn't last forever. They then broke the kiss._

_"I love you, never forget that."_

_"Masahiro I...love you too."_

_"I'll be waiting for you."_

_She smiled._

_"I'll come back. I promise."_

"RINA!" yelled two voices. They then came bulging into the door.

"Uwah! Luchia! Hanon! What are you guys doing here?!" yelled Rina.

"Is that how you answer to your friends who are worried about you?!" yelled Hanon.

"That's right!" yelled Luchia.

"Luchia...Hanon....You guys... were worried about me? Why?" asked Rina.

"Why? Why?! You're always zoning out! And we don't know why!"

"Hanon...Luchia.... I'm sorry I made you guys worry. Really, there's nothing to worry about." said Rina. Hanon and Luchia suspiciously smiled showing thier teeth. They jumped into Rina's bed pulling her cheeks. "Tell uuuuus~!"

"Hey!"

"So does that mean you're gonna tell us! C'moooon teeeell uuuuus!" both Hanon and Luchia said.

"Okayb! Okayb!" she had said as they both stoped pulling her cheeks. She then backed off a little, crossed her legs and arms. Luchia and Hanon sat on Rina's bed.

"The thing is that... I've been feeling weird ever since we came here. It's like some kind of pressure. It first goes up but then goes down. Sometimes, it feels strong but weak. Have you guys felt it?" asked Rina.

"Well..." said Luchia said.

"Sounds weird right? You know what it's stupid, forget about-"

"Rina I did feel something, that thing you felt." said Luchia cutting off Rina.

"I... did too. It's usually whenever we're near school. The last time I felt it was when I was with Orihime-chan." said Hanon.

"Y-you guys felt it too?" asked Rina.

"Don't get so worked up about it! I thought it was just me!" said Luchia.

"Same here!" said Hanon.

They then heard that sound. It was the same sound. That screeching horrible sound.

"W-what are those sounds?" asked Luchia.

"They sound horrible." said Hanon covering her ears.

"These are the sounds I've heard for the past few days!" yelled Rina.

In a split second, they were gone.

"I don't know know what's going on but do you guys think we should check it out?" asked Rina.

"I don't think so it's gone now." said Hanon.

"She's right. We better get back to bed. We'll check it out in the morning." said Luchia.

"Good point." said Rina.

They all went to bed asking themselves, what was causing those sounds?

* * *

_**"Luchia.... Luchia....."**_

_"Who... are you? You sound familiar?"_

_**"Luchia... you know who I am... Open up your eyes princess..."**_

_"Ah!" Luchia had found herself in a blue bubbly place in her mermaid form._

_"Where am I? Who's calling me? Please reveal yourself!"_

_**"It is I..."**_

_Luchia became stunned to what appeared before her. It was the one and only goddess of the seven seas._

_"Aqua Regina-sama! Why are you here?! I thought I was supposed to be the new-"_

_**"I know you are suprised princess. Please don't be alarmed. I don't have much time but I will make this message quick."**_

_"What do you mean Aqua Regina-sama?"_

_**"There is a new threat that involves both worlds of the land and sea. This threat has to be stopped. It is of evil."**_

_"Eh? A threat? Please tell me. What threat that involves both the land and the sea?!"_

_**"I cannot say. All I know is that it is very dangerous. I will take charge of the seven seas for now princess..."**_

_"Please tell me what I have to do...."_

_**"Princess..."**_

_"Aqua Regina-sama!!!!!!!"_

"AH!" Luchia awoke on her bed. "Eh? What happned?" Luchia looked to her window and the sun had just arised. Usually Luchia's dreams meant something, something important. But this was confusing. She kept remembering what the goddess had said.

**_"A new threat..."_**

_What did you mean...Aqua Regina-sama? _thought Luchia. She was unsure and felt her stomach churn at the thought how Aqua Regina mentioned it was evil. _I'll think about it later._

* * *

In the morning, Orihime had come to school early and waited until everybody else came in. That morning, she couldn't sleep much due to the Hollow sounds she heard in the night.

_Is Kurosaki-kun alright? All those Hollows were screeching in the night._she thought. Luchia, Hanon and Rina then arrived at the class.

"Oh! Luchia-san! Hanon-san! Rina-san! Good morning!" she greeted.

"Good morning Orihime!"

"Good morning Orihime-chan!"

"Good morning Orihime-san!"

"Good morning my three new little beauties!" said a mystrious girl's voice.

"GET AWAY FROM THEM CHIZURU!" shouted Tatsuki's voice. She kicked the read-haired-glasses-wearing girl in the face.

"I- I didn't get her name. W-what was it?" asked Luchia. She was freaked out. This was the class's lesbian.

"Honsho Chizuru. That's my name my little pig-tailed cutie!"

"EH?!!!!!!!!! S-sorry but I already have a boyfriend!" yelled Luchia backing away. Chizuru then grabbed and hugged Luchia from the back grabbing her chin.

"Your boyfriend's not here and that means we have some time a-lone!" said Chizuru making Luchia blush.

Chizuru then met a punch to the face by Rina.

"Just let her go already. Can't you see that she doesn't feel comfortable?" yelled Rina.

"Yeah! Go pick on another girl that's your _**type**_!" yelled Hanon.

"Why would two beautiful girls like yourselves do that! Hanon-chan you have my ideal personality in a girl. But Rina-chan, you have that mature model type of look! You're both so perfect! Oh God, why?" said Chizuru.

"Easy answer. We like boys!" said Hanon.

"You heard them Chizuru! Leave 'em alone!" yelled Tatsuki.

"Girls, you are so mean..." said Chizuru crying back to her seat.

Ichigo then came into the class with bags in his eyes opening the sliding door very hard. Kurosaki Ichigo had come to school today!

"ICHIGO!!!!!!!" yelled Keigo on his way to jumping on his orange-haired friend.

"Morning Keigo..." said Ichigo a little gruffly.

"Ichigo's mean." said Keigo crying small tears out.

"You shouldn't bother him. It's obvious to tell he doesn't look good Asano-san." said Miziro sliding in.

"Where did you come from?! And what do you know Mizuiro?!" yelled Keigo.

"It's pretty obvious." he replied.

"G-good morning Kurosaki-kun!" yelled Orihime.

"Huh? ....oh hey... Inoue..." said Ichigo very quietly.

"Ichigo what's wrong? You look terrible." asked Tatsuki.

"Ho...llows." he said quietly.

"Eh?" asked Tatsuki. His voice was so low you couldn't hear it.

"A stupid.....Hollow....it kept appearing all night...." said Ichigo almost falling but he still kept his posture.

"Kurosaki-kun! Do you need help getting to your seat?" asked Orihime worried.

"No Inoue." answered Ichigo.

"Eh? Ichigo-san? What happened?" said Luchia surpised. This boy always came in the class with a frown but he never looked like he was tortured to death.

"Who are you? Oh Luchia-san...." asked Ichigo.

"Ara! Ichigo-kun! He looks so terrible!" yelled Hanon.

_Should I call him Ichigo or call him Kurosaki....? I guess he doesn't mind... _thought Rina.

"Ichigo, don't you think you should go home?" asked Rina.

"Eh?" said Ichigo not even minding that Rina and Hanon started calling him by his first name.

"T-the thing is that Kurosaki-kun didn't sleep well last night. H-he isn't a good sleeper and he he w-works with his family a lot in the clinic! He must be very tired!" said Orihime trying to cover up for Ichigo.

"Is that what really happened? Ichigo-kun?" asked Hanon. Ichigo had dissappeared from his spot.

"Ichigo-kun? Where'd he go?" Hanon then turned her face to Ichigo's seat, assuming he was there; in which he was. Everybody then turned to thier faces to Ichigo's seat. How did he get there if he was so darn tired?

"Sure...whatever..." said Ichigo closing his eyes. Orihime just looked back at Ichigo and worried a little. How many Hollows did he fight? How could one or two keep him awake all night long? Hueco Mundo was back to normal and Aizen was dead. The Arrancars were eliminated too.

_Kurosaki-kun... you've been through too much. Is there really anything to worry about? _

Meanwhile Orihime was in her thoughts, Hanon started talking about how rude Ichigo left her talking to herself to the girls.

"What a dunce...sleeping through class, right guys? What do you think Orihime-chan? Eh? Orihime-chan?"

"W-what was that Hanon-san? Oh! Kurosaki-kun, a dunce? Don't say that! He's actually really nice!" said Orihime speaking in a fast voice and blushing a bit.

"Orihime-chan, you're too nice. But I still think it's rude!" said Hanon.

"Hanon just leave that matter alone." said Luchia.

"Eh??? What the hell? How come Ichigo is getting all the girls?!" yelled Keigo.

"Asano-san you're over reacting just too much." said Mizuiro.

"Shut up! You don't know how it's like to be unpopular!" yelled Keigo.

"Who is he again?" asked Rina pointing to him.

"It doesn't matter, let the poor guy sleep. I'll give him his notes later." said Tatsuki.

"Class is about to start! Let's hurry!" said Orihime.

_I'm still suspicious about what's going on here. But something tells me that somebody knows what's happening... _she thought.

From afar, Uruyu looked at them. Though, there was something strange about them. Not only their hair but it felt as if they had spitiual pressure or something of this sort.

_What is it about those girls? I'm not sure if it's spiritual pressure or what. It's confusing. Kurosaki is too much of an idiot to sense it. I wonder, is it just me...? _Uruyu thought.

"Ishida, something wrong?" asked Chad. The Mexican had just entered the classroom. Weird, why did he come late?

"Oh Sado-kun. Nothing reallly. Just some thinking." Chad was silent but decided to ask another question.

"Are you woried about Ichigo?"

"K-kurosaki! Me worried about him? Why would I? That moron."

"Ichigo has been fighting Hollows a lot lately."

"I think I got your point Sado-kun. Although he is a Shinigami, he is still a moron. He might ask me for help later on and I really don't want that."

"Alright. I'll help to. We both need to show Ichigo we can fight too."

"You're right about that."

"Chad stood silent and walked to his seat and thought,

_Heh. Ishida is Isida._

* * *

**Lunch Period**

As lunch period came, every one of the girls went into the school yeard underneath a large tree. The girls in the group inculded Orihime, Tatsuki, Luchia, Hanon, Rina, Mahana, Michiru, and Ryo. Ryo and Michiru opened their bento boxes and started eating their lunches. Luchia, Rina, Orihime, and Tatsuki were having thier own conversation. Hanon and Mahana opened their bentos and started talking about idols and actors.

"So who is cuter Shirota Yuu or Matsumoto Jun Hanon-san?" said Mahana at the beginning of lunch.

"Mahana what's with you? You're always curious on every topic on boys!" said Michiru.

"Don't stop them Michiru! There's no reason to." said Ryo picking up her chopsticks and putting rice in her mouth.

"Ryo-chan's right Michiru-chan! After all I'm just saying the truth!" said Hanon.

"So what is it?" asked Mahana.

"Well I'd have to say Shirota Yuu-kun!"

"Eeeeh? Why him?"

"Why? I'll tell you why..."

"Since Ryo-san and Michiru-san already opened their bentos, what did you guys bring for lunch?" asked Luchia.

"Mine's the usual slop." said Tatsuki.

"You already know Luchia. It's just some rice and sushi." said Rina.

"Aww don't be stingy on answering Rina! As for me, I have some fried shrimp, rice, and pickled vegetables! What about you Orihime?" asked Luchia.

"I'm glad you asked! This time lunch is different! Bread, red bean paste, and my new addition: cream cheese! The red bean paste is mixed into the cream cheese! Which makes it yummy!" said Orihime.

_Silence...._

Tatsuki, Luchia, and Rina just looked at Orihime.

"O-orihime-san is that even healthy?" asked Rina.

"I guess so...but it tastes good. That's what matters to me!" responded Orihime.

"O-orihime! You hould listen to some of the things other people say! Like food for one! Right Rina?" said Tatsuki.

"Uh...yeah! Mixing different foods isn't a good option." said Rina.

"Eeeh? Really? What do you think Luchia-san?" asked Orihime

"I-I agree! It's not good. You might get sick and get a lot of stomach aches." replied Luchia.

"But..."

"Orihime! You know what, you can just eat your food! You don't wanna go hungry." exclaimed Tatsuki.

"Your right! I'll deal with the consequences later! Itadakimasu!" Orihime munched her food with joy.

"Remind me to blame her if she gets sick okay?" asked Tatuki looking at Orihime eating her food.

"Sure." agreed Luchia and Rina munching on their own food.

* * *

It was the end of the school day and Luchia, Hanon, and Rina told Orihime and Tatsuki they went back home. Ichigo had already left for home as well as Chad and Uruyuu. Orihime waited for Tatsuki outside the school for Tatsuki went back to get something she left in class. Orihime waited outside the school. She was still worried for Ichigo though. He left looking really tired.

_But still what could cause many Hollows to come out at night? _thought Orihime

"Orihime..." called Tatsuki.

"Oh! What is it Tatsuki-chan?" said Orihime.

"It's you I'm worried about! What's up? You know you can tell me." assured Tatsuki. Orihime just smiled and looked down at the floor.

"Well, it's just that.... I'm worried for Kurosaki-kun. You know, about his job as a Subtitute Shingami." replied Orihime.

"Orihime you worry too much." blurted Tatsuki.

"Eh? What do you mean?" asked Orihime.

"This is Ichigo we're talking about. You shouldn't worry about it. After all, all those bad guys are gone, right? It was just one small uh... what do call them? Oh yeah! Hollow, right? All he needs is some good sleep and he'll be normal Ichigo again. Okay?" assured Tatuki.

"Yeah, you're right! Kurosaki-kun's all right. There's nothing to worry about!" said Orihime.

"The only thing you need to worry about right now is winning his heart!" she yelled.

"Tatsuki-chan! D-don't say that out so suddenly! B-besides I-I-"

"Orihime listen to me! If you don't try... "

Tatsuki stood silent. She really didn't want to fill Orihime's head with anything, well, bad. But this little warning was for her own good.

"...somebody might take him away. I... I just don't want you to get hurt because of that dumbass. You're my best friend y'know!"

"Tatsuki-chan, what do you..."

"The guy's really dense! He's even lucky you even like him! C'mon! Let's get some ice-cream! On me!" said Tatsuki walking away and changing the subject.

"W-wait! T-tatsuki-chan! What do you mean by that?! Let me tell you the flavor I want first!" said Orihime walikng behind her.

_"Take him away..." _Those words got to Orihime. They made her think. Real hard. They made her think even though she was talking happily to Tatsuki about another subject.

_I really don't want that...._

* * *

"Well, we have nothing. Absolutely nothing!" said Luchia.

"What're we supposed to be looking for anyway?" asked Hanon sarcastically.

"Something out of the ordinary." answered Rina.

"Nice answer. What are we looking for? A monster?" stated Hanon. This started to irritate Rina.

"Now Hanon..." said Luchia.

_But what she said is true. _thought Luchia.

Luchia, Hanon, and Rina looked all over the town to look for clues about the screeching in the night. They even asked a few people who lived around the area. Unfortunately, their only responses were that it might be the train or just their imaginations. How could somethink like that be in thier imaginations?! But the question was what were they looking for? Luchia then got an idea.

"We never searched the water." stated Luchia.

"Water?" asked Hanon.

"Yeah water! There's a river nearby. I think it's called the Onose River." she responded.

"Come to think of it, we haven't searched there." said Rina.

"But why would something like that be in the water? I mean Michel is gone and there aren't anymore seiyuu." said Hanon lazily.

"We can still go in there in our mermaid forms! I mean it wouldn't hurt..." said Luchia.

"Let's check!" blurted Rina.

"Eh? Now?" asked Hanon.

"You heard me!" yelled Rina.

"But whose gonna watch over the baths?" asked Hanon lazily.

There was a small silence but they all shrugged it off. Luckily they were close by. They all ran and made it to the river. They all put their pendents on and jumped in.

* * *

"Damn! I'm so tired!" yelled Ichigo into the sky. He was the city's playground. He had just preformed konso on the soul of a little girl who had been there for a few days now. Ichigo started to walk toward home but his badge started ringing. When the hell was this gonna end?

Just as Ichigo was about to plunge the the badge to his body, he suddenly realized that he couldn't do this right here. He remembered Rukia's warnings. His lifeless body was going to bring attention. Especially in a playground. What could happen? Just in: Corpse of a local highschooler found in local playground! No. No. No! He didn't want to bring attention, not ever since Kon was in his body for the first time. For one time, he actually wished Kon was here. Why did he even go for home alone?! Chad and Ishida may of been a big help now!

Ichigo just ran to the Onose River and found a tree nearby. The branches were big and full of leaves. The shade was incredibly dark. Perfect tree to tempoarily hide a body. This would be quick and nobody would notice! He plunged the the badge to his body and got into his shinigami form. Suddenly, the scream of a Hollow was heard.

"HA! Perfect Timing!" yelled Ichigo jumping up to the sky looking for the Hollow.

* * *

Meanwhile, Luchia, Hanon, and Rina were underwater in the Onose River looking for clues of the sounds at night. They searched under rocks and all over the water. Sadly all they found was trash and smaller rocks.

"Argh!!! Seriously! What are we even looking for?! All we're getting out of this is getting dirty touching the garbage that was dropped here!" yelled Hanon.

"Maybe we should stop now. We haven't found anything suspicious Rina. It's getting late anyway." said Luchia.

"You know what, you guys are right. But still, what's causing those sounds at night? All I want is an answer." said Rina.

"Whatever, we've done our jobs as mermaid princesses and saved the world. Gakuto almost had the power to control of the seven seas which would mean chaos if we let him go on. Michel would've wiped out the whole world and could've made it into something different! What could've been more powerful than those two?!" yelled Hanon in the water.

"Let's just go. We'll think about this later." said Rina. She felt a little dissappointed about finding nothing and started swimming up to the surface.

"R-rina!" yelled Luchia. Rina then turned her face towards Luchia. "If it'll make you happy, we'll look a little more tomorrow! 'Kay!" said Luchia smiling.

"Yeah, that'll be fine." said Rina smiling. They all started swimming up to the surface. Well they did find out something. This river wasn't bad to swim around in.

* * *

Ichigo could tell the Hollow was near by. It's screams were very loud until Ichigo had found it. It was a Hollow in the water. Wait a minute, this Hollow... looked like some kind of frog-fish thing with two ares and legs but with a tail_. Weirdest Hollow I've ever seen_. thought Ichigo. As he went a little closer, it didn't look like it wanted to atack him. Did the Hollow even feel his reiatsu? Was it just stupid? The Hollow was on the water as if looking for something. It then jumped in the water.

"What sould I do now?" asked Ichigo to himself.

Suddenly, the Hollow jumped off the water and went in the air. It then sawIchigo and ran towards him making him its quickly took his zanpakuto and blocked himself with it from the Hollow's mask. _Damn! I should've been more aware of it!_

**"You know where the pearls are! Where are they?! Where are they?!"** demanded the Hollow.

"What the hell are you talking about?! I don't know anything. Back off!" shouted Ichigo. The Hollow jumped back with it's yellow eyes glowing.

**"You're lying! You're lying! You're just protecting them! Tell me!" **the Hollow shouted just as he jumped to Ichigo with it's mouth open.

"I don't know what you're talking about but you're not gonna kill me!" yelled Ichigo slicing one of it's arm off. Blood spurred out of it

**"You cut my arm off! You're definately with them!"** yelled the Hollow jumping to attack.

"First of all, I don't know what you're talking about! Second, it's my job to do that! I'm a Subtitue Shinigami and I promise you I'm gonna kill you easy!" yelled Ichigo.

**"Shinigami?" **The Hollowstopped stood quiet thinking but then changed its dumbfound expression into a smirk.**"Then you're not with them. But you're going to make a good snack for me!" **The Hollow suddenly appeared right in front of Ichigo. "What the..?!" This took Ichigo by surprise. It then grabbed Ichigo with the only hand it had left. "You bastard! Let me- BULH!!!!" The Hollow jumped into the deep water.

Ichigo was literally in deep water now. He didn't get a chance to breathe. Just what type of Hollow was this? Thoughts appeared around Ichigo's head. His friends appeared in his head. Water was going through his mouth and nose. _Inoue, Chad, Ishida, Tatsuki, Renji, Rukia!_ _Damn it! I'm not gonna die here! I can't die here!_

Ichigo passed out.

**Splash!**

The three mermaid princesses heard a disturbance in the water. But what could it be? Whatever it was, they needed to find out no matter how dangerous.

"An explosion?" asked Hanon.

"What do you think's going on Rina?" asked Luchia.

"I don't know Luchia but we just have to check it out! This might be important!" yelled Rina. The three mermaid princesses swam faster. They were horrified at what they saw.

_Could this be... what Aqua Regina-sama meant?!_

"I thougt we defeated all the suiyo and Michel's minions a long time ago! Just what's gong on?!" yelled Rina.

"Luchia! Rina! Look!" yelled Hanon as she pointed to something the monster had around its hand.

"It looks like a person! We have to save them!" yelled Luchia getting ready to swim towards the person.

"Wait Luchia!" yelled Hanon and Rina. Luchia didn't listen and swam towards the monster.

"Stop that! Let them go!" yelled Luchia. The monster looked away and dropped the person. Luchia went directly for the person avoiding contact.

**"Who was that?!"** yelled the monster. It then started sniffing. **"Pearls! Where are they?! They're close-by!"**

Luchia made it to the person the monster had clutched in it's hand. She wrapped her arms around the body and pulled what Luchia could tell, this person was a man or a tall teenage boy for this person was tall and heavy. He was also wearing a black kimono. Who was this person and why was he wearing a kimono?!

_This guy! I need to save him! And please, Hanon! Rina! Get away!_

"Luchia is swimming up so we have to get going. We need to get out of here! So we have to swim fast!" said Rina.

"Right!" agreed Hanon. They both swam upwards.

As for Luchia, she prayed that everything would be alright. She couldn't give up. As she looked down, the monster was still looking for something.

Ichigo opened his eyes felt something grab him and he was going up. He then felt wetness of his face got a breath of air.

"I'm ...alive?"

"Y-you're not hurt! That's great! You guys! He's alright! Wait. Orange hair?" a voice said.

"Eh? Who's that?" said Ichigo as he turned around.

As they both faced each other, they swam back shocked.

_E... e.. eh????? I-it's Ichigo-san! W-what's he doing here? I-I'm in my mermaid form too! I don't wanna turn to foam!_ thought Luchia panicking.

_W-who the hell is this girl?! She can see me too?! And why is she in this river only w-w-with... anyway! This is just too weird! _thought Ichigo. In the distance, Hanon and Rina were getting tired of aiting and yelled to Luchia.

"Airhead! Bring that guy to shore before something that thing comes to shore, Lu-"

_W-what?! There's more?!! Ok, I've got to be dreaming. I'm dreaming right? _thought Ichigo as he saw the other girls.

"Huh?"

Luchia swam faster than a shark would and slammed Hanon and Rina's mouths shut with her hands.

"Guys don't scream my name out! Don't you recognize that guy over there?!"

Hanon and Rina looked over Luchia's shoulders and noticed the oranged-haired guy that was thier classmate.

"Get him back to shore! He might get hurt with this...uh, thing in the bottom of the river." ordered Rina.

Suddenly, there was something dark emerging from the water. Ichigo knew this was the Hollow, he quickly grabbed Zangetsu, which was left floating on the river, and jumped out of the water and landed up high on the air.

"How'd he do that?!" yelled Luchia.

**"Bwa ha ha ha ha! Did you really think you got rid of me Shinigami?! Just tell me, what was that trick you did now? I have a feeling you know something about the pearls." **asked the Hollow.

"Eh? What's going on?" asked Hanon worried.

"Why does he have a sword? And that thing said Shinigami..." said Rina.

"Heh! Like I said, I don't know what you're talking about. You three down there! Get away from here before you get hurt!" yelled Ichigo. The Hollow turned around and noticed the three princesses on the water.

"DON"T TOUCH THEM!!!!" yelled Ichigo bringing his sword up to slice the Hollow. However, the Hollow had blocked Ichigo by stretching out it arm with only one hand. It turned it's head to Ichigo with what looked like a smile.

**"Nice try Shinigami! This was exactly what I was looking for! Isn't that right mermaid princesses? You have those lovely pearls with you, don't you?" **said the Hollow.

"Mer...maid?" asked Ichigo stunned at the Hollow said. What did the Hollow say? It didn't matter now. But that really "You're definatley crazy Ho-"

"If this is about us, then leave him out of it!" yelled Luchia.

"Heh? Eh? Oi! Don't you I'm trying to save you people?" yelled Ichigo

"It's true! We are mermaids!" yelled Luchia showing her tail.

_What the hell?! _thought Ichigo. _T-t-t-tail?! Ok, this can't be real! D-did I fall asleep reading one of Rukia's shojo manga? Wait! Why the hell would I even be reading that crap! Wait if that's true..._

"You idiot!"

Suddenly the Hollow pushed Ichigo out of the way with his hand directly aimed at grabbing Luchia. Hanon and Rina jumped into the scene pushing Luchia out of the way. Instead, he got both Hanon and Rina. "Oh no!"

**"This is perfect! I have two instead of one! I'm definately getting rewarded. Too bad you didn't get to save your friend, mermaid."** said The Hollow. He then Squished both Hanon and Rina causing bruises and both of them to cough and spit saliva and blood. Ichigo got back on his feet and began running towards the Hollow. He didn't care now if they were mermaids or whatever. They were being attacked by Hollow. Even if they were strangers, if they died, he would never forgive himself. "Damn it Hollow! You-re really-"

**"Pink Pearl Voice!"**

"Eh?" Ichigo saw the pink mermaid the Hollow didn't manage to get now but standing on the air with legs. But that's not all, she was wearing a weird outfit too. Like the one in a shojo manga? Wait! Why is Ichigo thinking about this?

"You're going to pay for what you did to my friends! I'll never forgive you! **Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!**"

**_O-oh no! He told me that I was screwed if they sung, no matter how strong I was! Damn!_**

**_"Nanairo no Kaze ni kaze ni fukarete..._**

**_Tooi misaki fukarete where mezashiteta  
Yoake mae kikoeta MERODII _****_  
Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta_**

**_Higashi no sora he to habataku toritachi..." _**

At first, Ichigo stood still, he literaly wanted to scream "What the fuck are you doing?!" But after noticing what was happening, Ichgo noticed but it was stopping the Hollow. The Hollow screamed out of the pain it caused on its ears and let go of the two mermaids. Ichigo quickly used shunpo and caught the mermaids in order to avoid a nasty fall. When he looked at both of them, they had their eyes closed. Ichigo could tell they weren't dead. he could see that they were both breathing. Too bad Orihime wasn't there.

**_"Saa takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi  
_****_Nanatsu no umi no rakuen _**

**_Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa _**

**_Ai wo tsutaeru tame inochi ga mata umareru _**

**_Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA_**

**_Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo _**

**_tabidatsu hi ga kitemo_**

**_Watashi wa Wasurenai~! "_**

**_"_Love Shower Pitch! How 'bout an encore?!"** The Hollow screamed and a golden light sparkled from the Hollow. It then turned into a huge light and the image of the Hollow faded into an image of a mermaid with a brown hair and a pink shell-bra and tail. But wait! It had a small chain in the middle of it's chest.

"I... don't get it... Weren't you a monster?" asked Luchia.

"You could say that..." Ichigo jumped up to Luchia with Zangetsu in his hand. He was confused about this but he had to tell this girl about what she just saw.

"That thing you and your friends encountered is called a Hollow. The soul of a deceased person (or ghost) who had lost thier heart over time. They become these monsters." explained Ichigo as he went over to the deceased mermaid with Zangetsu to preform Konso.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing with that sword?!" yelled Luchia.

"Relax! I'm not gonna cut her or anything." The mermaid slightly opened it's eyes, you could tell it was very weak.

"Uuuuuh... I've done terribe things to.... the princesses... I have to be punished." said the mermaid.

"I'm not going to punish you, trust me. You're going to a nice place called the Soul Society. You won't suffer anymore like you are here." said Ichigo as he touched the mermaid's forehead with his zanpackto's hilt.

"Are you sure... I..." The mermaid turned ino a small ball of light going up to the sky. Luchia was confused but she knew something good happened. Ichigo had some kind of secret life too? Did anybody know anything about this? She wanted to ask him so many questions.

"You-"

"Kurosaki Ichigo. I'm a Substitue Shinigami! Now you! Who are you and your friends?" asked Ichigo.

"Heh? Eh? Wait a minute! I wanna ask questions too." yelled Luchia.

"I already said my name and what I am. Now your turn."

"Well um Ichigo-san..." Ichigo looked at Luchia from head to toe but noticed the pendant.

_That looks familiar..._

* * *

**Hows was it?! Plaese tell me how yous feel abouts it!!!!! School's back here where I live (actuallly a few days ago..). Hopefully it's a good year! Wish me luck and I wish all of you a good year as well! Peace out!!! Please support Bleach and Mermaid Melody: Pichi Pichi Pitch by puching the manga or anime if possible (heard the pichi anime was comin' out soon (hopefully)). AGAIN, I DO NOT OWN EITHER MANGA!!!!**


	3. Explanations

**Sorry everyone with the long waiting. It's really hard for me since I don't have much time. But I'm glad I have fans to this story. Never knew something _childish _such as Mermaid Melody would do great in a crossover with something as _mature _as Bleach. Please bear withme since I need some thinking to do with the story with the fact that they're totally different manga. Bleach being shonen with Pichi being a really girly shojo.**

**Anyways here's to you! The new chapter.**

* * *

**Soul Society**

The sky was clear blue and the sun was shining. The Soul Society was in its usual busy day. Every shinigami was busy, especially the small prodigy captain, Toshirou Hitugaya. His office desk was filled with paper work that needed to be done and tilted his chair with his foot and looked at the window thinking about the Winter War he had just fought in. The Espada were powerful enemies indeed. Although the captain couldn't help but think, he usually thought that they all knew Aizen was going to betray them anyway, considering how cynical he was. All of them just wanted power or some kind of place to be accepted. Then he thought about Ichigo Kurosaki, the Substitute Shinigami, along with his friends, was the one who went to Hueco Mundo first to retrieve his friend Orihime Inoue without the Soul Society's permission. Nothing could hold that shinigami back.

"Kurosaki... heh? ...Eh? Uwah!" The small captain had tilted his chair too much and lost his balance. He had fallen onto the floor which had caused some of the books on his bookshelf to fall as well. The books had fallen on top of him covering his small body. He manged to pop out of the pile and get off it.

"Damn. This isn't like me to do something like this. I'm a captain for Pete's sake." He got off and picked up some the books puting them back. Unfortunately, he couldn't put some of the books back in their place because the shelf was too high. He sighed and put he books in a pile, he then notices a strange book in his pile. It was weird, the book was blue and looked like a foreign fairy tale book, like those he saw in bookstores in the real world. The employees always suggested him to buy one of those books since he looked like a, er... child. But why would he have one here in his office? As he picked up the book, he looked at it closely and it looked pretty old. It did have kanji on it which meant he could read it. The title read**: "The Seven Kingdoms of the Seven Seas**"**.**

"What the...?" he questioned to himself out loud. _The seven oceans of the World of the Living perhaps...?_

It was weird for a book like this to even be within his collection of books. He had received books as gifts and there were even some he didn't even bother to read. But where did this one come from? It sure was strange. He opened the book and saw a picture of a woman, but she had the tail of a fish. A weird creature. _Is it human? Or some other creature? Could have Kurotsuchi-taichocould have created? That weird man could do anything with that fetish of experimenting... _he thought. He found himself reading the book.

**_There are seven kingdoms in the seven seas of the world. In each of these seas, the kingdoms are ruled by a mermaid princess. These kindomsare filled with many mermaids as well._**

"Mer...maid? Is that what that creature is called?" he asked himself.

**_Each me_****_rmaid princess holds a pearl that they must protect with their lives. The princess of the North Pacific holds a pink pearl. The princess of the South Pacific holds a yellow pearl. The princess of the North Atlantic holds a green pearl. The princess of the South Pacific holds an aquamarine pearl. The princess of the Artic holds an Indigo pearl. The princess of the Antartic holds a purple pearl. The princess of the Indian Sea holds an orange pearl. All the princesses were born out of these pearls. These pearls also hold a special power of the princesses. It's power can also be used in combat. Without them, the princesses are powerless and tone-deaf. The pearls also hold their beautiful tones in which they can sing. The songs that they sing usually come from their hearts with a deep meaning to it. Once the pearls are together, they can be used to summon the goddess of the Seven Seas..._**

"Taicho! I'm back" A woman's voice yelled.

The captain turned to see his Lieutenant captain, Rangiku Matsumoto. "Oh it's you Matsumoto." he responded plainly. The luitenent looked happy as she was looking out the door.

"Taicho. I just came back from the world of the living~! I was wondering if I could keep all these new things I have bought in your office." She brought a bunch of colored bags with the names of stores.

"Oi! Matsumoto. Uwah!?" She had just happily dropped her hundred shopping bags on top of her captain. He managed to crawl out of the pile of shopping bags. With his eyebrows up in curiosity, the captain noticed one of the dropped bags on the floor had let out a small pocket-sized book. He picked it up and noticed it had a similar picture to the book he was reading.

"What is it Taicho? Something wrong?" Rangiku had asked.

"What is this?" he asked.

"Oh that! There is a certain underwater theme in the store this month. It came with one of the shirts I bought. Cute isn't it? The story's called "**The Little Mermaid**" by an English author, what was his name? You'll see it in the book. Orihime-chan told me it's about a mythical creature mentioned in many fairy tales in thworld of the living. It's a little sad." she said smiling hoping to get away from her captain. The captain stood silent looking at the book. He started walking and took the other book with him and was about to leave his office.

"Matsumoto, stay here and finish the paper work on my desk. I'm going to the Soul Society's library." he said in a serious tone.

"Eh??! But it's your paperwork! I can't deal with it if it's yours Taicho!"

"Most of it is yours."

"It's not fair!"

He left the room without a another word. "I wonder why he had a serious face?" Rangiku asked herself as she sat on the small couch in front of his desk.

* * *

**Karakura-cho**

"Eh?" Luchia had asked.

"Who are you?" Ichigo had asked. Luchia didn't know what to say. If she said anything, just anything, what would happen. Her blue eyes looked down at the water. Ichigo expected an answer. Whatever she did, he knew she could be an enemy.

"I don't know if I should tell you. But I'll tell you this, I mean no harm." she answered.

"How do I know if you're telling the truth? You could be lying. And what did that soul mean by princess? There's got to be some damn reason..."

"My friends are in trouble! I don't have time for this! I'm sorry but I really don't mean any harm! Please believe me." yelled Luchia with tears in her eyes. Ichigo flinched not expecting that.

"How do I-"

"Kurosaki!"

"Ichigo!"

"Kurosaki-kun!" Three familiar voices yelled. Ichigo and Luchia turned their faces. To their right, they saw Uruyu, Chad and Orihime on the concrete sidewalk near the Onose River.

"Ishida! Chad! Inoue!"

"We sensed your spiritual pressure and four other strange ones too. Wait! Who is-" Uruyu saw Ichigo and a girl unfamiliar to him.

"I'll have to explain later. You're gonna do some explaining too!"

"Just leave me and my friends alone! I can take care of them. If I don't do anything, I'll never forgive myself!" yelled Luchia.

Ichigo sighed. She cried too much and didn't look much like a threat.

"Inoue, can you get down here? Heal those two over there. You too, Ishida, Chad." asked Ichigo.

"Oh, yes! Coming!" Orihime came running down to the edge where Rina and Hanon were placed.

"It can't be..." Orihime said to herself. She was amazed at the beings that were laid before

_Orihime-san, Ishida san, Yasutora-san? Just what's going on? _thought Luchia.

"Listen, you're gonna give us an explanation. Inoue is gonna heal your friends over there." said Ichigo as he used shunpo to get back to land.

"Heal?" asked Luchia as she followed back.

"Soten Kishun. I reject." said Orihime. Her Shun Shun Rika left Luchia stunned. Her friends injuries were healing rapidly.

"I'm sorry but, are they really... mermaids?" asked Orihime.

"Yes. We are." responded Luchia. She couldn't hide anything anymore. _Are we gonna turn to foam? _

"It's very hard to believe. Really..." said Ishida pushing his glasses up. The girl before them was wearing a frilly, uh.. costume.

"Mm." agreed Chad.

"Yeah." said Ichigo with his eyebrows furrowed. He looked at Luchia who looked at Hanon and Rina.

Looking at how sad Luchia was, Orihime told her, "Everything's gonna be alright, 'kay."

"Thank you..." said Luchia.

"I'll ask again. Who are you?" asked Ichigo with a serious face.

"I-I-I..."

"Everyone! Look!" shouted Orihime. Inside the fortress, the aquamarine and green mermaid were transforming into something. They glowed and then turned into something that would stun everyone except Luchia. _It's over.... _Luchia thought. The two mermaids transformed into the new students, Hanon Hosho and Rian Touin. Ishida looked at Luchia straight away.

"Then, that means-"

"Nanami Luchia. I'm Nanami Luchia." Luchia transformed back into her human self. She was in her idol form too long. She closed her eyes awaiting her foamy fate. Strangely, nothing happened.

"I thought I was gonna turn to foam." said Luchia.

"Foam?" asked Chad.

"Luchia-san... how... why..." said Orihime. She closed her fortress making Hanon and Rina up.

"Aegh.... Luchia..."

"....Luchia..." they both said groggily.

"You guys... you're not hurt anymore! I'm glad!" Luchiahugged bothher friends with tears in her eyes. Getting their heads back to normal, Hanon and Rina found themselves being stared at by their fellow Karakura High School friends.

"Ichigo-san helped you. Orihime-san healed you guys."

"Eh?" They said confused.

"Wait then that means they saw us..." said Rina.

"And we didn't turn to foam." stated Hanon.

"Then the legend isn't..."

"Luchia-san, Hanon-san, Rina-san. I think you need to explain." said Orihime.

They all looked at their classmates from Karakura High School looking at them in amazement. Ichigo was surprised but curious to know what was on thier minds. Chad and Uruyuu were also interested in finding out about them. Classmates or not, they didn't want any disater to fall on Karakura ever again. Orihime felt a little betrayed

"Now that your friends are healed. Tell us what the hell is going on." said Ichigo. Rina felt a little angry now that their whole cover was blown. Her teeth were clenched and her eyebrows were furrowed like Ichigo's but she was a little angry that they were all being treated like criminals. Hanon, on the other hand felt confused on what to do. This was a bad time to screw up and needed a plan but there was no time to plan. She saw Rina shaking but she saw her angry face. This would mean trouble. Rina did a lot back when she supected Kaito of being Gackuto. They already had enough.

"Rina dont!"

"We aren't criminals so stop-"

"Wait Rina! It's fair." Luchia interrupted. She got up on her two feet.

"But Luchia..." said Rina confused.

"It's fair Rina. We already know their secret. It's fair that they know ours." She looked at Rina with a smile and sad eyebrows. That face had to mean "There's nothing else we can do".

"We are three mermaid princesses of the seven seas of this world. I'm princess of the North Pacific, Hanon is princess of the South Atlantic and Rina is princess of the South Atlantic."

"Princesses? You mean, like royalty?" asked Uruyuu.

"Yes." answered Hanon. She took out her blue locket.

"You see these lockets? Remember Orihime-chan?"

"That locket. It's a different color. The one I found was pink." responded Orihime. Hanon opened her locket showing her aquamarine pearl. It shone and played a small tune.

"A music playing locket?" asked Uruyu.

"They are all different colors. They hold our pearls, they're the things most precious to us. There aren't any other pearls like these. They hold our power."

"We also want to know why are you even here? If your place is in the ocean, you shouldn't be up here." asked Chad.

"That will take long to explain. But one reason we can give you is that we wanted to stay near our loved ones."

"Wait why too long?" asked Ichigo. Luchia, Hanon, and Rina looked at each other and nodded. Ichigo was indeed curious. He was one of the land and needed to know, so did the others. Luchia looked dowm remembering about the battle with Gakuto and then the other with Michel.

"I promise I'll explain. But not here." promised Luchia.

Ichigo felt he needed to know what was going on. Something in him told him that he needed to know. He thought that the world was safe now that a lunatic like Aizen was gone. But was there another menace? These... girls knew something.

"You know what, let's discuss this somewhere else. Okay? Just not here." suggested Luchia. Ichigo hesitated. _What could this mean now?_

"Where to?" asked Chad. Luchia smiled.

"Where else? our home and bath house."

* * *

"Here. It's our special hot tea." Hanon offered everyone a cup of tea. Ichigo, Chad, Uruyu, and Orihime were kneeling in the living room next to the table with a cup of tea in thier hands. Luchia

"Does everyone need anything else. I'll be glad to give anyone anything." offered Luchia. Rina was leaning against the wall wondering how much they would tell. Other than that, they also needed to know something about those they were talking to. It wouldn't be fair to open thier mouths when they didn't.

"No we're fine. I just want to know if we can talk now." said Ichigo taking a sip of tea.

"As long as you tell us about you, we'll tell." blurted Rina out. Everyone turned their heads out. "What?" questioned Uruyu. She lifted her head up to the ceiling.

"It's fair isn't it? So you promise to?" Ichigo and his friends grunted with all their faces unsure. But they knew they had to cope with that promise.

"Fine! Whatever!" said Ichigo with his eyes closed and his eyebrows furrowed. Luchia

"Do you all remember that about a year and a half ago, there was something wrong with the oceans? Especially near Japan. There was a lot of bad weather."

"Wait! What does the weather have to do with you all?" asked Uruyu.

"She asked a question! Now do you remember or not?!" yelled Rina.

"Stop it Rina!" yelled Hanon.

"I don't care anymore! Tell them whatever you want! I'm going to bed." yelled Rina going up the stairs.

"The hell..." let out Ichigo. However Orihime and Chad were both in thought.

"The weather? I wonder.... I remember something about a lot of storms..." said Orihime with her thumb by the side of her face.

"Sorry for the inconvenience. You see... back a few years ago, there was a survivor of the Panthalassa Clan whose name was Gackuto. The Panthalassa Clan was a race of people who had died out several millions of years ago. A special type of people who had power. But Aqua Regina, goddess and ruler of the seven seas had sealed them. Gackuto wanted to control the seven seas and for that he needed the seven pearls of the seven mermaid princesses. He destroyed each mermaid country one by one. My kingdom was the only kingdom that didn't experience any of this. Hanon and Rina's country were destroyed but everything's all right now...."

Luchia and Hanon explained everything about the Gakuto and Mikeru situation to the shinigami and his firends.

"So that was the cause of those weird things that happened." said Ichigo scratching the back of his head.

"That Aqua Regina... person. Where is she?" asked Ishida.

"We really don't know but we think she's in another dimenion. Like we said, she is only summoned with the seven pearls." answered Luchia.

"Don't worry, we'll fix this problem somehow." stated Hanon.

"Unfortunately this isn't only your problem, it's ours too." stated Ichigo.

"Eh?"

"Kurosaki-kun's right. That was a Hollow. Those are very dangerous." said Orihime.

"You guys should be really careful with them. They're not a joke. You're lucky that it didn't eat your souls." explained Chad.

"Souls?" asked Luchia.

"Hollows are fallen souls. In other words, it's an evil spirit who lost it's heart when it was a plus, a regular ghost. It seeks out other souls to eat them whether they're alive or not."

"That's scary. But⌐"

"We get it. We get it. And what about you guys Ichigo-kun?" asked Hanon cutting Luchia off.

"Why do you wanna know about me and what's with kun?" asked Ichigo.

"Well you promised Rina that you'd talk to us about you and about Orihime-chan, Sado-kun and Ishida-kun ne? Plus I know a good-looking guy when I see one."

"Hanon do be so straight foward!" yelled Luchia.

"Good-looking you must be joking."

"Oh I am not. C'mon tell us and you'll get one free bath here. And that's for all of you, not just Ichigo-kun." said Hanon.

"Free baths?! But Nikora-nee-chan will kill us!" said Luchia.

"It'll be alright! What Nikora-san doesn't know won't hurt her right? Ignore Luchia, she worries too much." said Hanon.

"I'm not!"

"Really?! Yay! A bath!" celebrated Orihime.

"Why are you celebrating Inoue-san?" asked Ishida.

"I just take showers so my water bill won't go up. I'd like a bath."

"Lucky you." said Ichigo.

"C'mon tell us before we change our minds!" said Haon.

"Hanon!"

"Fine..." said Ichigo.

Ichigo explained how he got his shinigami powers, Uruyu talked about his Quincy heritage and Chad and Orihime explained how they achieved their powers.

"Wow..." said Luchia.

"Same here." responded Hanon.

"That's all you need to know." explained Ichigo.

"So this Rukia-san is she still here?" asked Hanon.

"No, not really. She has business in the Soul Society and can't come back here fro some time." responded Ichigo.

"That means when Kuchiki-san comes back, all of us can be friends!" exclaimed Orihime.

"Really! Then that means there aren't any problems between us right?" said Luchia.

"Well from the looks of it now, I guess everything's fine. What do you think Sado-kun?"

" I guess everything's alright! There's no threat at the moment."

"Kya ha! Here are the coupons! And thanks." said Hanon giving them out.

"Y-you were serious about that. I don't go back on my word on anything. And I really did mean that good-looking thing. You're pretty cute Ichigo-kun!" said Hanon.

"S-shut up." said Ichigo turning his flushed face away.

"Hanon!" said Luchia grabbing onto Hanon's arm.

"Relax! I won't steal him away! I've got Nagisa back home and I won't trade him for any guy! Well I wouldn't mind a hot guy..." explained Hanon.

"Yeah. That's so like you." said Luchia.

"Besides isn't Ichigo-kun dating Orihime-chan? It means he's taken." There was a small silence as both the shinigami and the healer turned really bright red. Their large Mexican and Quincy friends just snickered.

"W-we're not dating at all! What the hell gave you that idea?!" yelled Ichigo.

"K-kurosaki-kun's right! It's not like that! We're friends!" exclaimed Orihime.

"O really? You guys were always together whenever you had the chance to talk. You make a cute couple. Heh heh!"

"Shut up!" yelled Ichigo.

"You want to make me take those coupons away?"

"Hanon!" yelled Luchia.

* * *

**Well may everybody have a Merry Christams! Sorry for the long update! May all your christmas wishes come true! Please support Bleach the manga and anime since it's still on-going and watch and read Mermaid Melody since it's finished! Support Tite Kubo and Pink Hanamori in whatever they are doing! Next chapter will probably come around 2010!**


End file.
